


You Rang?

by hookedontaronfics



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Conversations, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedontaronfics/pseuds/hookedontaronfics
Summary: A/N: Quite short but really cute! Generated from the prompt below. Enjoy! xPrompt: I thought of a Taron prrrroooooompt. reader is at work, generic retail job, and Taron calls to check in while hes on set somewhere, just a cute one shot of fluffy couple conversation. idk why but I think its really cute lol
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Kudos: 9





	You Rang?

You were busy in the backroom checking off your inventory packing list when your co-worker handed you the phone.

“What’s this?” you asked her, taking the phone.

“Mr. Miller again. He does realize any of us could help him with his query, right?” she rolled her eyes.

“Uh yeah, well, you know how some people are,” you said as vaguely as possible, trying to keep the excitement out of your voice.

“You rang?” you answered as soon as your co-worker walked away.

“Heeeey baby,” your boyfriend said on the other line.

“You are so going to get me in trouble one of these days,” you couldn’t help but grin. “They’ll figure out who Mr. Miller is soon enough, you know.”

“Then I’ll just change my surname, and they won’t know the difference,” he snickered lightly.

“Taaaaron, that’s not how it works,” you laughed, but grateful he had called you to check in all the same.

“I’d never get you in trouble, love, you know that,” he grinned. “I just can’t go the entire day without hearing my darling’s voice,” he said, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m just not sure what that makes you,” you teased.

“In love?” he offered.

“Desperate?” you joked.

“Hey now!” he said, laughing heartily at that. You just loved hearing his laugh, and could imagine the way the corners of his eyes would crinkle and the way his dimples would pop out.

“So what are you up to, babe?” you asked, checking about you to make sure no one was around to overhear your conversation.

“Oh, just got on break. Rich and I have been having a blast on set today,” he grinned.

“I’m sure you are,” you smiled to yourself. You’d been able to meet Richard by association and he was every bit as dreamy in person as every other fangirl thought he was. And when you’d shared this sentiment with Taron, he’d gushed on about Richard too, calling him a “cracking fellow” and “one of his best friends.” It was very sweet how well they got along on Rocketman, and after knowing some of the scenes they’d be having to film together, you were grateful their friendship would hopefully make it a little less difficult to get through.

“Would you come by set later when you’re off shift?” he asked cutely.

“Of course,” you said, looking up from your inventory sheet as another co-worker came looking for something. “Oh yes, Mr. Miller, I understand your concerns,” you added into the phone. Taron was already used to your random attempts to cover your conversation with him when he really shouldn’t be calling on the business phone at all.

You “mmhmm’d” and “aahah’d” as if you were really listening to a customer, amusing Taron on the other line to no end. “Of course we’ll make it right, Mr. Miller,” you said, still trying to keep a straight face.

“Oh? Please do tell me how you’re going to make things right,” Taron replied in a flirtatious manner.

“Ahhh,” you said, your mind blanking for a moment but your co-worker really was paying you no mind and left the backroom soon after. “Jesus Christ,” you said, letting go of the breath you’d been holding. “That’s not really helpful, you know,” you giggled.

“I always aim to please,” he chuckled. “So have you picked out a dress yet?”

“For the premiere? Not yet, I haven’t had a chance. But I’m also just not sure I should go,” you said softly.

“What? Why would you feel that way, babe?” he asked, sounding completely confused.

“Taron, it’s just such a public thing. And I’m not all that pretty, and I’ll get made fun of and I don’t want people to hate me.”

“Listen to me y/n, those are all the wrong answers. You’re gorgeous, you’re my girl, and I’d be insanely proud to have you by my side. And frankly I don’t give a shit what the world thinks about it. I want you there because this is a big deal to me, and you’re an important part of my life.”

“Oh T,” you breathed out, never finding it easy to believe him when he told you how beautiful you were. You knew he meant it, you just could never see it yourself.

“So please come with me,” he pleaded slightly.

“Yeah, alright,” you couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll stop at Harrod’s after work, before coming to see you. How about that?” you grinned.

“Ohh, maybe you can model for me in one of the private dressing rooms,” he smirked slightly.

“You’re so bad. I should probably get back to my job now,” you grinned, though you certainly had other things on your mind now.

“Of course, of course,” he replied. “Have a good rest of your shift, and I’ll see you later. Maybe we can order those Ichibuns we’ve been itching to have for dinner,” he grinned.

“Oh, cute, I see what you did there,” you teased. “But that sounds perfect.”

“I’ll see you soon, love,” he smiled.

“Yes, soon. And come up with a different name next time,” you giggled. “Mr. Miller is starting to sound thirsty.”

Taron burst into laughter then, making you grin. “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. But Mr. Egerton, now, he might be feeling very thirsty indeed.”

“Mr. Egerton will get his fill later,” you snickered back. “Alright, I’ve really got to go,” you smiled as Taron wished you another good day and finally you both managed to hang up. You held the telephone against your chest for a long moment, reveling in just how lovely a man your boyfriend was, before the phone rang again, making you jump and breaking your little reverie. You hastily answered it and soon got carried away in helping the lady on the phone, but your conversation would long linger in your mind for the rest of your shift.


End file.
